Lollipop Girl
by D3shadowhunter
Summary: What was going on in Ridley's head when she was using her powers to make Ethan's father kill himself? Why didn't she do it? How does she really feel about Link? Find out in this short story from Ridley's point of view.


Short Straw stepped in front of me, like he actually thought he could stop me. Mortals sometimes could be so stupid. I could not be stopped, I had to do this, it was my job. I had no other choice, this was my life now. I am Dark.

"Ridley, why are you doing this? He has nothing to do with Lena or me. If you want to hurt me, hurt me. Just leave my dad out of it" Short Straw pleaded. Amused, I throw my head back and laugh.

"I could care less about hurting you, Short Straw. I'm just doing my job. It's nothing personal."

Realization spread across his face. Bravo, he had finally figured it out. "You're doing this for Sarafine."

"Come on, Short Straw, what did you expect? You saw how my uncle treats me. The whole family thing, not really an option for me right now."

It was true, ever since I turned Dark, my whole family rejected me. Sarafine was the only one to take me in, the only one that understood.

"Rid, what are you talkin' about? Who's Sarafine?" Link. I look up at him. No, I am Dark, I can't have feelings for him, I tell myself. I had never felt this way before. I'm the one who makes guys feel like this, not the other way around. Stop, Stop, Stop! You're Dark.

"I think you want to go back to the party, don't you, Shrinky Dink? The band is warming up for the second set. Remember, we're recording this show for your new demo. I'm going to take it around to some of the labels in New York myself." I looked intensely at Link, using my power to convince him to leave. He looked confused, not sure what to do. Meanwhile Short Straw tried to convince his dad to not jump. It would be no us, I controlled him now. I look over at Mitchell.

"Mitchell, you have nothing to live for anymore. You've lost your wife, you can't write anymore, and Ethan will be going to college in a few years. Why don't you ask him about the shoebox full of college brochures under his bed? You'll be all alone."

"Shut up!" Short Straw yells at me. It wouldn't help, I had to do this. This is just who I am. I unwrap a lollipop.

"I'm sorry about this, Short Straw. I really am. But everyone has a part to play, and this is mine. Your dad is going to have a little accident tonight. Just like your mom did."

"What did you say?" Ethan yelled. "Did you kill my mother?" He started walking towards me, like he really thought he could hurt me. Pathetic.

"Settle down, big boy. It wasn't me. That was a little before my time."

Now I hear Link's voice, "Ethan, what the hell's goin' on?"

"She's not what she seems, man. She's….. She's a Siren. It's like a witch. And she's been controlling you just like she's controlling my dad right now." I grin as I listen to Ethan explaining it all to Link.

Link laughed, "A witch. You're losin' in, man." I smile at Ethan and rub my fingers through Link's hair.

"Come on baby, you know you love a bad girl" I say to Link. Link looks from Ethan to me, confused.

"I'm not kidding, Link. I should have told you sooner, but I swear I'm telling the truth. Why else would she be trying to kill my father?" Ethan tried to convince Link again. Link began to pace, trying to decide who to believe. He would believe whatever I told him of course, I had him under my control.

"Ridley, is that true? Have you been usin' some kinda power on me this whole time?"

"If you want to split hairs." I took a lick of my lollipop and Ethan's dad let go of the railing with one hand.

"Rid, don't do this." Link started walking towards me. It was cute how he really thought he could stop me. He didn't get it. I was bad. I was the witch.

"Didn't you hear what your friend said? I'm a witch. A bad one." I take off my sunglasses so Link can see my golden eyes. Link gasps; I knew that would scare him off. But it only did for a second; he continues to walk towards me.

"Maybe you are, but you aren't all bad. I know that. We've spent time together. We've shared things."

"That was part of the plan, Hot Rod. I needed an in, so I could stay close to Lena." At least that was what it was at first.

"So it was all crap? I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want, it's the truth. As close to the truth as I'm capable of, anyway." I wasn't capable of the real truth; I did have feelings for Link.

"What about everything you told me about you and Lena growin' up together? How you two were like sisters? Why would you want to hurt her?" He didn't understand, no one understood. I didn't want to hurt my cousin but I had no choice. It was a part of who I had become. I never had a choice and I never will.

"It's not up to me. I'm not the one calling the shots. Like I said, this is my job. Get Ethan away from Lena. I've got nothing against this old guy, but his mind is weak. You know, one biscuit short of a picnic." I take another lick of my lollipop. "He was just an easy target." I walk closer to Ethan's father.

Link grabs my shoulder, "Rid, don't do it." Link looked at me and I looked at him. He starred into my golden eyes, unafraid. He wasn't afraid of me.

"Rid, you're better than this. I know you are. You're still my girl." He whispers at me. He still had feelings for me, how could it be. I wasn't using my power on him anymore. He actually cared. No one had actually cared. I had to always force the feelings on people, they never felt it themselves. How could someone care for me, I was Dark, I had always been Dark. I had always known it. As a Siren I could force feelings on people, but I didn't have to for Link. For the first time, I didn't have to. I look up at Link. I can't do it, I can't kill Ethan's father. I throw my lollipop over the railing. Ethan helps his father over the railing.

"Thank you, Ridley. I mean, whatever that was. Thanks."

"I don't want your thanks. I didn't do either of you a favor. I just didn't feel like killing him. Today." I knew they both could see right through my lie. "Though that's not gonna make some people too happy." I knew Sarafine was going to be furious. What had I done? I was supposed to do it! I should have done it! Now I would pay the price. As Link and Ethan helped Ethan's father up, I began to run away.

"Sorry, boys. I gotta jet, maybe head back to New York for a while, lay low. It's cool." I needed to get as far away from Sarafine as possible until I figured out a way to explain what I had done.

"Hey, Rid?" I stopped and turned around to see Link.

"Yeah, Shrinky Dink?"

"You're not all bad."

"You know what they say. Maybe I'm just drawn that way." Was there a chance there was good in me? It couldn't be, I was Dark, not Light. No matter what I wanted I would always be Dark. All I wanted was a choice, to choose Light or Dark for myself. But it would never happen. I was Dark. That's all there was to it. But maybe Link could help me find the Light.


End file.
